Marth's Adventure
by CinnamonDragon1
Summary: When Ganondorf starts a 'campaign' to 'help' Dark Pit find Pikachu, Marth decides to go into the nearby forest with Ike, Mario and Mr. Game and Watch to hunt for the electric yellow pokémon. However, this forest is big, dark and STRICTLY OUT OF BOUNDS TO ALL SMASHERS! What will happen in the forest? Will Marth and his friends find Pikachu? Or will they be found themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Marth's Adventure

By CinnamonDragon1

* * *

It was your average normal day at the Smash Mansion. Ridley was eating Solid Snake's box, Peach was farting and being "peachy", Palutena was teaching Pit how to pole dance, Shulk was really feeling it as he ran around the mansion in his underwear, Toon Link was chasing pigs, Little Mac and R.O.B. were playing Call Of Duty in the gaming room and Kirby was eating the fridge.

Mario had just lost a match to Luigi, who was boasting to everyone he saw. Mario, being the fat Italian he was, lit a cigar with a fireball and proceeded to smoke it - he would have done so, if Yoshi didn't take it as soon as it was lit.  
"WOOOO! NOW I CAN USE A NEW MOVE: FIRE YOSHI!" the green dinosaur leapt for joy as he poured gasoline on himself.  
Mario facepalmed. "You're-a gonna kill yourself!"  
Mario was so pissed off at Luigi's victory that he decided to raid the fridge and eat spaghetti. If there was any...

Mario screamed when he saw the pink fridge in the kitchen.  
"MAMMA MIA!"  
The fridge opened its door. "Hi!" it said in Kirby's voice.  
"KIRBY! YOU-A ATE THE FRIDGE-A!"  
"I know!"  
Mario threw the door open and kicked the fridge until it turned back into the puffball we all know and love. Kirby felt sad as soon as he saw the anger and disappointment on his friend's face.  
"DAMN YOU KIRBY! YOU-A ATE-A ALL OF THE FUCKING SPAGHETTI!"  
"I'm so sorry Mario!"  
"YOU KNOW TOO WELL THAT I OWN ALL OF THE SPAGHETTI IN THIS WHOLE-A ENTIRE MANSION!"  
"But I wanted to be a fridge..."  
"I DON'T-A FUCKING CARE! YOU ATE MY SPAGHETTI-A SO YOU MUST-A PAY!"  
Mario threw all his fireballs at Kirby, causing the pink puffball to flee. Mario insisted on throwing fireballs everywhere.

Meanwhile, in the filming room, Ganondorf was sitting behind a pink desk and presenting a news channel. Dark Pit was under the desk looking for Pikachu so he could win a game of hide-and-seek.  
"The Smash News is starting a Find Pikachu campaign in order to assist Dark Pit in his search for the electric type pokémon. If you see Pikachu, approach him with care and stuff him inside a Pokéball against his own will. If you give me or any of my colleagues the ball, you will get a lifetime supply of anything you want." Ganondorf stated as he saw the dark angel frantically searching for the pokémon.  
"In other news," Ganondorf explained, "Lunette, a.k.a the Mii gunner in green, has proved that Falco Lombardi is the most notorious photobomber out of all the Smashers. And that's all the news we have. And remember, if you can find Pikachu, you will get WHATEVER YOU WANT."

Marth spilled his Mountain Dew as he heard Ganondorf talk about the competition (or 'campaign' as the villain said on the news) to find Pikachu. Forget Falco and his photobombing - it was Pikachu that mattered the most. Marth looked out of his window - and saw a flash of yellow run into the nearby forest.  
"PIKACHUUUUUU!" he squealed with excitement.  
The blue haired swordsman picked up the nearby phone and called Sóllilja, who collected Pokéballs for no reason.  
The brown haired brawler in black answered her own phone. "Yes?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.  
"It's Marthy Marth here!" Marth answered in a playful way.  
"You don't need to act so playful. What do you want?"  
"I need one of your Pokeballs - four actually. I'm going to invite a few friends to go Pikachu hunting in the forest!"  
"Very well then, I'll give you your balls."  
"Hee hee!" Marth laughed when he heard Sóllilja say "balls."  
Before he could thank her, Sóllilja hung up on him.  
"Oh well." he said aloud "I'll invite my friends!"

First, he called Ike.

"IKE! IKE! IKE! IKE! IKE!" Marth repeated into the phone.  
"You want me, Marth?" Ike asked.  
"Have you watched Ganondorf's news channel?"  
"Yeah. A competition to find Pikachu. I want chicken!"  
"I know where Pikachu went, and I want you to go Pikachu hunting with me!"  
"Okay! Are you gonna invite Lucina as well?"  
"Nope. Keep guessing."  
"Robins?"  
"Nah."  
"Err. Roy?"  
"Cold."  
"Chrom."  
"Freezing."  
"Roy Koopaling."  
"Antarctica."  
"I'm not playing the hot or cold game, Marth!" Ike got annoyed.  
"Okay then! I'm inviting Mr. Game and Watch and Mario as well!"  
"Oh. Those guys? I'm cool with that. Where should I meet you?"  
"By the big dark forest."  
"Okay! Bye Marth!"  
"Bye Ike!"

Then he called Mario.

"Hey Mario!"  
"Marth! Kirby ate-a all the spaghetti and-a now I'm really mad!"  
"Do you want to go to the big dark forest with me and Ike?"  
"Why? That sounds-a so dumb."  
"Pikachu went there."  
"Oh! Are you doing that-a competition?"  
"Yeah! Do you wanna come?"  
"WILL I GET-A SPAGHETTI?" Mario was so desperate for spaghetti that he would do ANYTHING.  
"Yeah! Sure! Just come to the big dark forest and we'll go Pikachu hunting!"  
"Okay! I'll-a see you there!"  
"Bye Mario!"

Finally, Marth called Mr. Game and Watch.

"Do you wanna go Pikachu hunting?" Marth sang to the tune of _Frozen's_ 'Do you Wanna Build a Snowman?'  
"Wut?" the two dimensional guy said. "You're not singing the right words."  
"Oh come on, Game and Watch! It'll be fun! Just you, me, Mario and Ike! We get to go on an adventure..." Marth begged.  
"I dunno... I'm still wary of three dimensional worlds."  
"It'll be fine - you'll have us!"  
"Will I be able to make sausages?"  
"YES! PLEASE CAN YOU COME PIKACHU HUNTING WITH US IN THE BIG DARK FOREST?"  
"Okay then."  
"YAY!"

* * *

Marth, Mario, Mr. Game and Watch and Sóllilja stood outside the forest. They were waiting for Ike.  
"I want-a spaghetti! I want-a spaghetti!" Mario chanted.  
"M-Marth? I'm scared." Mr. Game and Watch whined.  
"Where's Ike?" Marth asked everyone.  
"I dunno! I only want-a spaghetti!"  
"Maybe he's in the bathroom..."  
"Well," Sóllilja snarled, "whatever he's doing, he's wasting my time!"  
"Sól! I'm sure he'll join us in our hunt for Pikachu!" Marth tried to calm the miserable brawler down.  
"Sóllilja! It's Sóllilja, not Sól!" Sóllilja shot back.

"Guys! Here's Ike!" Ike announced suddenly. He was holding four heavy backpacks of... stuff...  
"Wut?" Mr. Game and Watch was confused.  
"Finally! Now we can-a search for Pikachu AND GET SPAGHETTI!" Mario yelled with enthusiasm.  
"Ike! You came!" Marth greeted his friend with open arms.  
"Finally." Sóllilja said.  
"We've been waiting for two hours!" Mr Game and Watch complained.  
"I just went to get supplies for our adventure."  
"Okay! Now that we're all here, can we have those Pokéballs please?" Marth asked nicely.  
Sóllilja shrugged as she gave the four guys Pokéballs. "Good riddance." she said under her breath as she walked back to the mansion.  
"Thanks Sól!" the guys all said in unison.

They entered the big dark forest and they had no idea how long it would take to find Pikachu. Literally.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I decided to write this because - well, I just did. And there's more to come. Feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ike, Mr. Game and Watch and Mario were sitting under a very tall tree. Ike was eating a bowl of cold chicken. The chicken was so cold that it needed heating up.  
"Mario!" Ike called. The fat plumber came to Ike's aid. "Use your fireballs to heat up my chicken."  
"Okay! Lets-a go!" Mario said as he threw a fireball at the chicken. The chicken got so hot that it melted the bowl and turned to ashes. Ike gasped as he had to face the truth: his chicken was inedible.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOW I CAN'T EAT CHICKEN!"  
Mario slapped the swordsman, but that made it even worse.  
"MARIO! THERE'S NO CHICKEN! THAT WAS THE ONLY FOOD I PACKED!" Ike cried.  
"WHAT?" Mario exclaimed. "AFTER ALL THAT TIME, THE ONLY FOOD YOU ACTUALLY PACKED WAS THAT ONE CHICKEN?"  
"Yes."  
"MAMMA MIA! NOW I'M HUNGRY!"  
"Oh no! Please don't get mad!"

Mr. Game and Watch got very scared of the three dimensional tree. He was also very scared of the lack of two dimensional food and the plentiful amount of three dimensional animals in the three dimensional forest.  
"Guys? I. t-think. the t-tree... a-ate Marth." Mr. Game and Watch stammered in fear of the three dimensional forest, because it was- you know- three dimensional. And Mr. Game and Watch is afraid of three dimensional stuff.

Meanwhile, Marth skipped around the forest singing a random song that sounded so bad that it made the wild animals go deaf for a bit.  
"LA LA LA LA LA! THIS FOREST IS SO PRETTY! THERE'S BUGS AND FLOWERS AND ANGRY ANGRY... WASPS! WASPS GET MAD AND THEY STING! TREES SMELL NICE ESPECIALLY POO!"  
"OMG!" Mr. Game and Watch shrieked as he heard Marth sing. "My ears! They hurt!"  
"I'm baaaaaack!" Marth announced as he finally stopped singing and returned to the tree.  
"OH MARTH!" Mr. Game and Watch ran to Marth and tried to cuddle him. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK! THERE WAS A REALLY LOUD NOISE AND I THINK I WENT DEAF!"  
"That was me!" Marth admitted happily.  
"That's mean!" Mr. Game and Watch complained.  
"Ha ha!" Marth giggled. "Now let's eat! Ike, did you put food in those bags?"  
Ike was rocking and sucking his thumb.  
"Ike?" Marth was concerned.  
"Mario burnt my chicken and now there's no chicken!" Ike wailed.  
"Okaay... There must be other things we can eat, right?"  
"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IKE PACKS FOOD!" Mario ranted.  
"What do you mean?" Marth asked.  
"THAT ONE CHICKEN WAS THE ONLY FOOD!"  
"Oh."  
"THIS IS WHY I'M NEVER GONNA TRUST IKE TO PACK FOOD EVER AGAIN! NOW I'M HUNGRY AND THERE'S NO FOOD AND IT'S TURNING INTO NIGHTTIME AND IT'S GONNA BE COLD AND I'M GONNA STARVE AND THERE'S NO FOOD AND I WANT SPAGHETTI!" Mario fumed as his face turned red.  
"Eep!" Mr Game and Watch jumped in fright. "It's getting dark!"  
"Hah! We'll be fine!" Marth remarked as he tossed his hair back. "Me and Ike can hunt something! Right Ike?"  
Ike was barely looking at Marth because he was still crying over the loss of his chicken.  
"You can hunt chicken..." Marth coaxed. Ike sprung into action as soon as Marth mentioned chicken.  
"THERE'S CHICKEN?" Ike asked.  
"Yeah, sure!" Marth continued.  
"Yay!" Ike jumped for joy. Then he became serious and gave orders to Mario and Mr. Game and Watch. "Mario and Mr. Game and Watch, in those bags are some tents. While Marth and I go hunting, you need to set those tents up before nightfall. Then you need to make a fire using the firewood that I packed. Then you need to furnish the tents with two sleeping bags and a lantern- that goes for both tents. Then you need to put the camouflage nets on both of the tents so that nobody will suspect a thing. Once you've done that, we should be back. Make sure you do all of those things, and whatever you do, DON'T SET ANYTHING ON FIRE APART FROM THE FIREWOOD! ESPECIALLY YOU MARIO!"  
"YES IKE!" Mario and Mr. Game and Watch saluted as the blue haired swordsmen grabbed their swords and left.  
"Now we have to do what Ike said." Mr. Game and Watch stated.  
"Of course!" Mario chimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Game and Watch struggled to lift the pile of tent up, let alone take it out of the bag. Mario just sat under the tree, watching the 2-dimensional guy struggle with the 3-dimensional tent.  
"God damn it, Mario," Mr. Game and Watch complained as the tent fell from his hands once again "can't you get your fat Italian ass here and help me?"  
"Sorry, GaymanWatch, Imma waiting for Marth and-a Ike to bring-a me spaghetti." Mario remarked.  
"What!? This is all about that spaghetti?" Mario nodded as Mr. Game and Watch got annoyed.  
"Yes, this IS all about-a spaghetti. Doesn't spaghetti live in the forest?"  
"No! Spaghetti lives in the fridge and there is no such thing as a spaghetti monster!" Game and Watch fumed.  
"Fine." Mario sighed as he lifted his fat ass from the ground. "I'm-a coming."  
"Yee." Mr Game and Watch said happily.

The two Nintendo characters managed to set up the tent and make a campfire. Mario patted Mr. Game and Watch on his flat back as he used his flat match to create a flat fire.  
"Alright-a! We've-a done it! We've-a made a tent!" Mario cheered at his pathetic workmanship.  
"I know! Now we can sleep in a shelter!" Mr. Game and Watch stated the obvious.  
At that point, Marth and Ike came back with a wild cucco and some squirrels. However, when they noticed the single tent and the two dimensional fire, the two Fire Emblem swordsmen were not pleased.

Ike noticed the tent that was about to collapse at any moment and Marth was sad about the fact that there was only one tent, and not two like Ike said.  
And they both noticed the black fire that was never going to cook anything.  
Ike facepalmed as Mario and Mr. Game and Watch were sitting by the flat fire that was only keeping Mr. Game and Watch warm.  
"Idiots." He muttered.  
"Why only one? Where am I going to sleep? I'm too pretty to share!" Marth complained at the lack of tents.  
Ike went inside the tent and it collapsed. "This won't do." He told Mario and Mr. Game and Watch as he crawled out of the pile of tent.  
"So what will-a do?" Mario asked.  
"First," Ike sighed in annoyance "put that pathetic flame out and use your fireballs to make a proper one."  
"Okey-dokey!" Mario smiled as he jumped on Mr. Game and Watch's fire and replaced it with a fireball.  
"And I'll make a proper tent. Marth," Ike got Marth's attention before he continued "Go make the other one."  
"Ok! Whatever you say!" Marth piped as he got to work.

1 hour later.

"It-a took a fucking hour!" Mario complained "Imma cold!"  
"That's the point." Ike sighed at Mario's stupidity.  
"Hey guys!" Marth waved to the other guys "Check my tent out!"  
Ike, Mario and Mr. Game and Watch went inside Marth's tent. It was sturdy and it had a lantern, but that was the only thing that everyone agreed on. Everything else that was in the tent was all Marth-related - like a poster of Marth and a book about Marth and a Justin Bieber doll whose head was replaced with a Marth head, as well as the many Marth Amiibos scattered around the tent.  
"Marth," Ike began.  
"Yes?" Marth asked happily.  
"You do realise that you're sharing this tent with me, right?"  
Marth got sad. "But. But- but there's two tents!"  
"Yes. And there's four of us. Fou divided by two is two, meaning that two of us can have a tent each, not three in one and one in another." Ike explained the tent system to Marth, who cried as he realised that he had to share.

Marth moved all his stuff to one side, so that he could still be surrounded by his stupid stuff. And then everyone else went into their tents and stayed there for the night. As for the food, everyone forgot about it due to the drama the tents caused.


End file.
